Penguin Kart (game)
Penguin Kart Racing is an Racing Game for the Vii and DS. It has several characters in it and it also features stats for Every character of this game for the Speed, Acceleration and Steering. Description This game was created from Snowtendo. This game had great graphics and excellent psychics. Characters You can add more characters here, This can be upgraded Adventure Mode In this mode, You can unlock characters here especially bosses by beating them. and There are Puffle Tokens of each color in each Realm and there are 5 Puffle tokens on each track. Snow Peak * Iceberg Road * Blizzard Express * Glacier Ruins * Winter Desert * Boss: Newman Level: Winter Desert Item: The 1994 Book (He can throw in back or front side if you're closer) * Puffle Token Color: Blue Cold Cavern * Snowy Mountain * Binary Canyon * Googleplex Rooftop * Giant Ice Castle * Boss: Herbert P. Bear Level: Binary Canyon Item: Ice Bombs * Puffle Token Color: Red Hill of Pole * Emote City * GourdZoid * Capital Crossings * AiringJet Ride * Boss: Sanity Penguin Level: GourdZoid Item: Hack * Puffle Token Color: Green The Rampage Crossing * Penguin Raceway * Dojo Rampage * Dessert Coast * Underwater City * Boss: Winston Level: Dojo Rampage Item: Hug * Puffle Token Color: Pink The 4 Islands * Dessert Coast * Fire Speedway * CP Isle * Fruit Jungle * Boss: Metalmanagor Level: Fire Speedway Item: Magma Blast * Puffle Token Color: Purple Uncharted States * Hydrocity * 90-150 Ice Shelf * Mystery City * Crab Island * Boss: Link Level: Mystery City Item: Fireball * Puffle Token Color: Black There will be more. i will add it * Note: Any Bosses that are unlocked in the Adventure Mode cannot be played in this mode. Items Items can be obtained from a Box that is from the tracks and here's the items: * Speed Boost (It's faster if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Paddle Ball (Range is longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Fish (you can whack your opponent with it when he/her is near you and it's stronger if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks)) * Snowball (you can throw it at the opponents, It shoots faster if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks)) * Bomb (You can throw it at the opponents, It shoots faster if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Ice Bomb (when it explodes near someone, it will temporarily freeze them, Opponent will be frozen longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Blizzard Tornado (it spins at everyone else except you. After the tornado is gone, everyone except you will be frozen, Opponent will be frozen longer if you collect 10 Kart Coins in Race Tracks) * Illustrator's Pencil (only available if you are playing as Explorer, Barkjon, or Mayor McFlapp) -- When you pick this up, you can erase one opponent and re-draw him back at the start line. * Rhombi (only available when you play as Fred) -- These serve as ammo for Fred's Rhombus Flinger. * Trapezoids (only available when you play as Fred) -- These can also be flung from the Rhombus Flinger, but are heavier and thus don't go as far as rhombi. They deduct two lives, though. * Triangles (only available when you play as Fred) -- These also serve as ammo for the Rhombus Flinger. They do not deduct lives, but act like bombs, go way farther, and a shower of them can throw an opponent off course. *metal balls(exclusive to Tails6000)used as ammo for the slingshot fires metal balls onto the foes to make them lose control *trap-o-matic jar 3000(exclusive to tails)another type of ammo for the slingshot fires a jar to trap the players goes away in five seconds *Hyper Speed Boost (Exclusive to anyone who has their Speed stat as 5) -- The Character will pass through 6 opponents making them dizzy if the opponents is near. *Air bubble(available in Hydrocity race course)Helps the racer breathe underwater. * Clock (The Clock makes all of the opponents dizzy) You can add more items here Stats Tracks * Iceberg Way (located off CP Isle) (Music: Snow Land from Mario Kart Super Circuit) * Blizzard Express (located on the Antarctic Express tracks in the Antarctic Peninsula) (Music: Dragon Mines from Crash Team Racing) * Underwater City (located at Penglantis) (Music: Ocean Theme from Legend of Zelda Wind Waker) * Snowy Mountain (located at Freezeezy Peak, Trans-Antarctica) (Music: Snow Mountain from Super Mario 64) * Binary Canyon (located at Hackzon Valley) (Music: Doomsday Zone from Sonic 3 and Knuckles0) * Capital Crossings (located at South Pole City) (Music: Your choice) * Giant Ice Castle (located in Frostborough) (Music: Your choice) * Googleplex Rooftop (located at Dorkugal) (Music: Your choice) * AiringJet Ride (located at Ternville and the AiringJet) (Music: Your choice) * Glacier Ruins (located in Trans-Antarctica) (Music: Your choice) * Winter Desert (located in Pengolia) (Music: Sandopolis Zone, Act 1 from Sonic and Knuckles) * Penguin Raceway (located at Snowville (Music: Mario Raceway from Mario Kart 64) * GourdZoid (located at GourdZoid) (Music: Your choice) * Emote City (located at EmotiVille) (Music: Your choice) * Fire Speedway (located at Fire Island) (Music: Your choice) * Dessert Coast (located at Dessert Island) (Music: Your choice) * Darktonian Realm (located at Darktonian Realm) (Music: Your choice) * CP Isle (located at Club Penguin Island) (Music: Your choice) * Crab Island (Parody of Koopa Beach, located at Pacific Ocean) (Music: Your choice) * Winter Road (Parody of Rainbow Road, located at the Sky) (Music: Your choice) * Dojo Rampage (located at Club Penguin Island) (Music: Card-Jitsu theme) * Retro South Pole (located at Olde Antarctica) (Music: Your choice) * Mystery City (located at Unknown) (Music: Your choice) * Hydrocity (located at Angel Island) (Music: Hydrocity Zone, Act 2 from Sonic 3) * Ice Shelf (located at 90-150 Ice Shelf) (Music: Halloween Party 2008 theme) * Fruit Jungle (located at Fruit Island (Music: Your choice) You can add more and you can add a music on a track if it said "Your choice" Boss Race Themes * Newman - Newman Boss Race Theme * Herbert P. Bear - Herbert Boss Race Theme * Sanity Penguin - Sanity Penguin Boss Race Theme * Winston - Winston Boss Race Theme * Metalmanagor - Metalmanagor Boss Race Theme * Link - Link Boss Race Music Track Maps You can also load some of the track maps. Image:Iceberg Road.png|Iceberg Way Map Image:Underwater City.PNG|Underwater City Map More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon More will be coming soon Race Karts Gallery Upload the character's Kart here. Image:Penguin Kart Racing Kart Template.PNG|Use this template to make a gallery of your race kart. Image:Sonicspine31's Kart.PNG|Sonicspine31's Kart Image:Emerald Kart.PNG|Tails6000's Kart Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Add More Here Trivia * The DS Version has 2 extra characters, They are Tapestrea and Professor Z. * When you collect 10 Kart Coins, the Item will be stronger * You get to use Special Item if you hit the Special Item Box Internal Links * More games * List of Snowtendo Games Category:Games Category:Snowtendo